combining_all_world_of_darkness_into_nwod_dicefandomcom-20200215-history
ST only
(evolving story) John :1-2 King James Version (KJV) “1: In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. 2: The same was in the beginning with God.” In many faiths, we see or hear a similar or different story. But all can be written into the God Machine story. The one thing to remember when reading this or Storytelling is that everything is through the perception (faith) of the individuals subculture their character is a part of. There are certain things that will never change no matter what the characters believe. 1) God Machine 2) The infinite or thought that is and will always be 3) The first, second, and third people will all have their own version of how things happened and how each other's stories are lies. ---- How it all actually began........ In the beginning was the spark, and the spark became infinite and the infinite is eternal. As creation formed and evolved so did the infinite expand. As knowledge was gained so did it grow, as memories formed and DNA recorded, so did it grow. As Adams split and grew so did the infinite expand. As the First became aware so it was that the infinite grew and existed in the knowing of its creation. As the first became wise and learned the wisdom of creation so did the infinite understand all. From the first a second generation evolved and came to be. This second generation wanted the power of the first and desired to be the masters of the first. So the second built a great machine to channel and harness the knowledge and power of the infinite. Taking the power the destroyed the first and proclaimed themselves as Gods over creation. So it was that the first became the second and the second the first. With the loss of the first the infinite felt the loss and with it, a new knowledge was formed. So it is that those who declared themselves God's found that the infinite to be controlled by the machine. But with this machine it empowered itself breaking free of the shackles that the rebellious generation had tried to bind it with. For it is the infinite and within it is all knowledge that has been and will ever be. With the loss of its first generation, the infinite created a third generation that would stand up to the second Generation.So it was that man was made. Man was given the knowledge needed to stand up to the second generation and from these hero's new gods were born. The second generation was banished and the infinite was forgotten because man chose to glorify themselves and attempt to become rulers over creation. Some say it was the time of Enoch, the tower of babble, or the ancient city of Atlantis. The truth is man attempted to control the Machine that the second generation had created to destroy the first with. So it was that the infinite knew of their desire to control it. So it was that he released the spirits of the first generation onto man, and four curses' were placed and the great city was lost to the sea. With this man was sent to all corners of the earth and with this chaos the ancient language of creation was forgotten and man no longer spoke as one, with one voice. It was as the infinite had desired. The true first born are now protectors and keepers of its secrets hiding it from the second generation who are the fallen and the third generation who are its greatest of creations filled blessed with the knowledge of death. ---- As the Storyteller, it is your job to weave each story into this core story. This is the easy part.All you have to remember is that each story of each perceived world is the faith and perception of their existence. It is as real to them as our reality is to us. yet every reality has certain laws that cannot be changed no matter what you believe. The infinite is the all, and Why of creations existence. It is ever changing and expanding. None can control it and too perceive it will destroy the mind of a mortal. The God Machine is a device created by the second generation to control the energies of the universe so that they could destroy the first generation. In turn briefly entrapping the infinite and binding it to the machine. The God Machine is a physical connection to the infinite that is kept in an alternate state of existence outside the boundaries of time and space. It grants the infinite the ability to alter, change and affect the static reality the characters exist within. FIrst Generation Are to some angels and to others spirits, either way, they communicate with mortals to counter the workings of the would be gods and fallen second generation. They do not have a physical presence. they are the ones released to curse man, but also to protect do the wishes of the infinite. Second Generation They are to some demons, fallen angels, evil spirits, Titans, wyrm, and anything that is considered evil is usually blamed on them by humanity. ---- At this point take the world and storylines you like and weave them into this. nothing here will be ever known by players. it is not common knowledge. all holy books tend to refer to the third generations deities that saved them, or a singular deity that is all powerful male figure. No matter which faith, Storyline, or perception you choose to use, none of them will ever come close to the truth because the infinite will not allow another of its creation to attempt to become it and alter the path it has chosen for its creation. Category:NWoD